<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Gonna Give You Up by GrumpyHobbitCatBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990640">Never Gonna Give You Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyHobbitCatBear/pseuds/GrumpyHobbitCatBear'>GrumpyHobbitCatBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Swear [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyHobbitCatBear/pseuds/GrumpyHobbitCatBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>we can thank the idea for this fic from a combination of the wombo app and cinlat lol.<br/>just some drunk karaoke Aric</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Trooper/Aric Jorgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Swear [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/gifts">Cinlat</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gwen stared in horror as her husband, Major Aric Jorgan, took the stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karaoke was a sore subject for many members in the Alliance but Koth insisted it was what the place needed and Lana, for once, was inclined to agree with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen really wished she hadn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to dedicate this song to my-” Aric hiccuped and swayed on his feet before grabbing the mic stand to steady himself- “my wife. Hi Gwenie!” He waved drunkenly at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen’s horror increased as she blushed a becoming shade of mauve and she tentatively waved back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning like an idiot, Aric motioned for the song to play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen closed her eyes and swore she’d murder Koth as her husband-her normally cantankerous, grumpy husband that disliked public displays of affection- started singing the words to  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never Gonna Give You Up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Koth,” Lana whispered aghast, gazing in rapt attention at the Cathar singing a love song on stage, “what did you serve him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Koth read the bottle, “a new beer that came recommended to me by-” he cursed in Zakuulan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Recommended by whom?” Lana demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaliyo,” Koth admitted, smacking himself in the forehead. “She promised me the Cathar on base would love it. It’s laced with catnip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen squeezed her eyes shut and wished against everything that she was dreaming. That Koth hadn’t accidentally given her husband an alcohol laced with a drug, that Aric wasn’t serenading her, and that she had the foresight to kill Kaliyo in the hangar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Koth, just know that you will pay for this,” she said eventually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you just punch me now?” Koth asked hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I’m not the one that’s gonna make you pay,” Gwen replied, pointing at Kaliyo, “Aric is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaliyo was busy recording the Cathar. Gwen knew it would hit the holonet exactly five seconds after the song ended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Koth, run.” Lana directed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the stunning conclusion!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aric woke with a Hutt of a headache, mouth as dry as Tatooine, and sore. What the hell happened to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving, he groaned. Seriously, why did everything hurt so damn much?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even his eyelids hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt his wife’s cool hands on his forehead, her soothing voice as she hummed a lullaby, a warmth from her fingers sinking into his skin. Breathing a sigh of relief, he leaned into her touch as she Force-healed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She removed her hand and he whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gwenie!” he whined again, reaching for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard an amused sigh and she chuckled slightly as his arms finally located her, pulling her towards him. He sighed again as his forehead made contact with her stomach. Nuzzling her, he fell back asleep, knowing when he woke again, he’d be free of his pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koth was a dead man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“VORTENA!” Aric growled, rushing at the man and tackling him behind the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koth’s cries could be heard well throughout the base but nobody dared to stop the fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gwen, aren’t you-” Theron stopped his question as yet another vid of her husband drunkenly singing on stage was discovered saved on some Imperial’s datapad. Theron sighed and deleted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinching the bridge of his nose, the former SIS agent knew that deleting the vid evidence of Kaliyo’s trick was going to take a while even with Teeseven’s and SCORPIO’s help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen arched a brow at Theron’s aborted question and the siblings shared a deprecating smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long is long enough to allow my husband to beat the shit out of Koth?” Gwen frowned at her wristchrono.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theron hummed in thought as he checked his, “give him another five minutes. The med-bay has been briefed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and went back to flipping through a ship’s operational manual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that the manual to Kaliyo’s ship?” Theron asked as he deleted five more vid copies from five more Imperials. Seriously, what was up with the Imperials and saving a vid of Major Jorgan drunkenly singing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Gwen popped the ‘p’ obnoxiously before taking a sip of her caf. “There has to be a way to track it even if it was stolen from Imperial Intelligence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theron grunted and wished he had the foresight to shoot Kaliyo on Zakuul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaliyo whistled as her ship landed on Nar Shaddaa. Seriously, best prank of all time. Tricking Koth into stocking catnip beer and then having Major Malfunction drink it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on karaoke night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed so hard her sides hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost too beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now for some crime.” Pushing away from the ship’s control, she whistled between cackles at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Posting the vid to the net was only a brilliant last second idea. Really. Kaliyo amazed herself sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the Commander would be upset with her. What else was new? All Kaliyo had to do was lay low for a while on Nar Shaddaa and then go back with a massive shipment of whatever the Alliance was missing and all would be forgiven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barking another cackle, Kaliyo finally recognized the song she’d been whistling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down!” She sang at the top of her lungs, smacking the button for the gangplank to touch down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hefting the massive credit purse she stole from Gault - seriously, the man had to be smarter with his money - she exited the ship to be greeted by Republic SpecForce officers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaliyo Djannis,” one said, his name tag read Torv, “this is for Jorgan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a massive electrical shock and her head crashing into the spaceport floor before she blacked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aric was pacing in the hangar, his shoulders tense as he waited for Torv to land Kaliyo’s ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how did you talk a Republic SpecForce officer into basically committing treason?” Lana asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He owned Aric a favor,” Gwen shrugged, watching her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lana looked impressed at the implications that Gwen would call in favors. The Chiss rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has the med-bay been briefed?” the Sith asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need. My husband thought up a far better punishment for Kaliyo than physically injuring her.” A smile ghosted across Gwen’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lana arched an eyebrow. “Do I want to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaliyo will have to listen to ABBA on repeat for five days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lana blinked, the words slowly sinking in. “I see SCORPIO has given valuable information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen nodded. “Apparently, the vid had gotten onto so many personal nets that even SCORPIO was taxed beyond vexation at the Rattataki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lana hummed in understanding. “And that Major Jorgan is slightly vindictive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen flashed a smile that was anything but innocent. “Only slightly.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>